


Take Me Home

by iimzadi



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Video, Zombies, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimzadi/pseuds/iimzadi
Summary: Andy looks back on her life as she makes the arduous journey home. Times are dangerous but Zombies are slow.Video for Elle_nic for her upcoming fic that she is writing as we speak. This is a giant cookie for her.She’s done! What a great fic. Check out Elle_nic brilliant fic here.https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220498
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	Take Me Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_nic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_nic/gifts).




End file.
